Toys/Gallery
Mixed Applejack toy collection.jpg Applejack toys by pullip junk.jpg Applejack Toys.jpeg ASM's Toy Fair 2012 4.jpg Pinkie Pie size comparison Fashion Style Playful Ponies Ponyville.jpg|Size comparison. Largest to smallest: Fashion Style, Playful Ponies, and mini-figure toy varieties. Rarity collection.JPG Toys "R" Us exclusive toys 2012.jpg|The Toys R Us exclusive set to be released Fall 2012, with white Celestia, Nightmare Moon, DJ Pon-3, Zecora, and others Playful Ponies 2010 Gift Set.jpg|Gift Set with molded Twilight, Celestia, Applejack, Pinkie, and Spike. 2010 Toy Fair prototypes.jpg|Another Gift Set picture. 2011 02storypack.jpg 2012 Wedding Castle packaging playset Shining Armor Princess Cadance.jpg 2012 Wedding Castle playset Shining Armor Princess Cadance.jpg Apple Bloom toy.jpeg Applejack and Apple Bloom toys.jpeg Applejack and Winona toy.jpg Applejack DVD.jpg ApplejackPlayfulpony.jpg|Applejack Playful Pony ASM's Toy Fair 2012 1.jpg|Shining Armor and Princess Cadance Wedding Castle to be released Fall 2012 ASM's Toy Fair 2012 2.jpg ASM's Toy Fair 2012 3.jpg BlossomForthpony.jpg|Blossomforth Playful Pony Cake applebarnkit.png Celestia-pink.png Cheerilee toy.jpg|Cheerilee Playful Pony CherryBerryFIM M.jpg|Cherry Berry Playful Pony Crystal Empire Princess Coronation Set.jpg Cutiemarkcrusadersset.jpg|Cutie Mark Crusaders set DashPlayfulPony.jpg|Rainbow Dash Playful Pony Diamond Rose toy.jpg DJ Pon-3 toy.jpg Facebook Princess Cadance Shining Armor toys 2012-02-11.jpg|Princess Cadance and Shining Armor Playful Ponies Feathermay Playful Pony.jpg|Feathermay Playful Pony Flitterheart Playful Pony.jpg|Flitterheart Playful Pony FluttershyPlayfulpony.jpg|Fluttershy Playful Pony G4 mlp w3 moc1 s.jpg Glow Zecora Toy 2012.jpg Honeybuzz.jpg|Honeybuzz Playful Pony Kmart Lyra Heartstrings Royal Wedding Playful Pony May 2012 in package.jpg|Lyra Heartstrings Playful Pony Kmart Lyra Heartstrings Royal Wedding Playful Pony May 2012.jpg Kmart Trixie toy.jpg|Trixie Lulamoon Playful Pony Lily Blossom.PNG LilyBlossomplayful.jpg|Lily Blossom Playful Pony Lyra Heartstrings prototype 2012 Hasbro Toy Fair.jpg Minty toy.jpg|The yet unreleased Minty brushable toy Mlp-celebration-cars 510x344.jpg My-Little-Pony-Toy-Fair-2013-016 1360451486.jpeg Pinkie Pie Remote Control Car Toy.jpg Pinkie Pie Toy.jpg PinkiePiePlayfulPony.jpg|Pinkie Pie Playful Pony Princess Celestia with Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Spike gift set.jpg Princess Luna Crystal Princesses Toy.jpg Princess Luna Playful Ponies toy.jpg Rainbow Dash toy 1.jpg Rainbow Dash Toy.jpg Rarity glimmer wings toy.jpeg RarityPlayfulPony.jpg|Rarity Playful Pony SDCC-2012-My-Little-Pony-Display-005 1342042694.jpg Snowcatcher Playful Pony.jpg|Snowcatcher Playful Pony Style Princess Ponies.jpg Sunny Rays toy.jpg|Sunny Rays figure SunnyraysFIM M.jpg|Sunny Rays Playful Pony Sweetie Belle and Rarity toys.jpeg Sweetie Belle and Rarity Toys.jpeg Sweetie Belle and Rarity Toys.jpg Toy of Princess Luna in her Nightmare Moon form.jpg Toy Pinkie with Candy.jpg TrixieToy.png Twilight Playful Pony.jpg|Twilight Sparkle Playful Pony Twilight Sparkle dress.jpg TwilightSparkleFIMroyal M unknown.jpg|Twilight, Celestia and Spike in the Royal Castle Friends gift set. Twinkleshine Playful Pony.jpg|Twinkleshine Playful Pony Twinkleshine toy.jpg Twinkling Balloon Front.jpg|Twilight Sparkle's Twinkling Balloon Winona Toy.png Mini-figures 12 Figure Set.jpg|12-figure Pony Collection Set from Toys "R" Us 4 Pack of mystery pack ponies.jpg||4 Pack Set of 4 mystery pack ponies Applejack and Rainbow Dash Blind Bag Figures.jpg Assorted molded pony toys.jpg Berryshine.jpg|Mystery pack pony Berryshine. Big Macintosh mystery pack November 2011.jpg CadanceMiniature.png|Princess Cadance Miniature Set Pony CherryBerryFIMpv.jpg Crystal-Shine Mystery Pony Apple Stars.jpg Crystal-Shine Mystery Pony Caramel Apple.jpg|Caramel Apple "Crystal-Shine Mystery Pony" figure Crystal-Shine Mystery Pony Holly Dash.jpg Crystal-Shine Mystery Pony Pinkie Pie.jpg Crystal-Shine Mystery Pony Rarity.jpg Firecracker burst mystery pack.jpg Firecracker Burst Mystery pack.jpg Firecracker Burst toy.jpg Firecracker Burst Toy.jpg FlowerWishesFIMpv 130 L tropical sunset.jpg Fluttershy Toys "R" Us exclusive Pony Collection Set.jpg|Fluttershy from the Toys "R" Us exclusive Pony Collection Set French MLP magazine.jpg Gilda figurine My Little Pony Cloudsdale Set.png|Gilda Miniature Set Toy Golden Harvest.jpg Goldengrape Mystery pack.jpg Granny Smith miniature set pony.png|Granny Smith Miniature Set Pony Heartstrings.jpg LemonHeartsFIMpv 130 L collec-jcg.jpg Lyra Heartstrings Surprise Bag toy.jpg Main 6 Blind Bags.jpg Meadow Song Mystery pack.jpg MinatureCollectionWonderbolt.jpg Minty mystery pack.jpg Misty Fly Figurine.jpg|Misty Fly Figurine My little pony advent calendar by scraticus-d49zr29.jpg My little pony advent calendar by scraticus-d4bmnif.jpg My little pony advent calendar by scraticus-d4bmnvc.jpg My little pony advent calendar by scraticus-d4bmp2z.jpg My little pony advent calendar by scraticus-d4bmpq6.jpg My little pony advent calendar by scraticus-d4bmq93.jpg My little pony advent calendar by scraticus-d4bmqjk.jpg Mystery Pack 2012 Trixie Lulamoon.png Mystery pack 4 Amethyst Star.jpg Mystery pack 4 Applejack Special Edition.jpg Mystery pack 4 Applejack.jpg Mystery pack 4 Berry Green.jpg Mystery pack 4 Chance-A-Lot.jpg Mystery pack 4 Crimson Gala.jpg Mystery pack 4 Electric Sky.jpg Mystery pack 4 Fluttershy.jpg Mystery pack 4 Lulamoon.jpg Mystery pack 4 Merry May.jpg Mystery pack 4 Minuette.jpg|Mystery pack pony Minuette. Mystery pack 4 Mosely Orange.jpg Mystery pack 4 Peachy Sweet.jpg Mystery pack 4 Pinkie Pie Special Edition.jpg Mystery pack 4 Pinkie Pie.jpg Mystery pack 4 Rainbow Dash.jpg Mystery pack 4 Rarity Special Edition.jpg Mystery pack 4 Rarity.jpg Mystery pack 4 Royal Riff.jpg Mystery pack 4 Sassaflash.jpg Mystery pack 4 Sea Swirl.png Mystery pack 4 Shoeshine.jpg Mystery pack 4 Twilight Sky.jpg Mystery pack 4 Twilight Sparkle.jpg Mystery pack 4 Twilight Velvet.jpg NewMystery packToys.jpg|Wave 3 mystery pack toys Noteworthy toy.jpg|Mystery pack pony Noteworthy. PiletimeistriDVD.jpg Pinkie Pie Toys "R" Us exclusive Pony Collection Set.jpg Pinkie, Twilight, Applejack and Rarity toys in boxes.jpg Princess Cadance figure.jpg Princess Luna toy.jpg Rainbow Dash Toys "R" Us exclusive Pony Collection Set.jpg RainbowshineFIMpv L treehugger.jpg Rarity Toys "R" Us exclusive Pony Collection Set.jpg Ribbon wishes.jpg RoseluckFIMpv 130 L collec-jcg.jpg Sapphire Blind Bag.jpg Sassaflash Mystery Pack Wave6.jpg Sunny rays blind bag with card.jpg|Sunny Rays blind bag figure. TOY Applejackinbox.JPG TOY Applejackinbox2.JPG TOY pinkiepieinbox.JPG TOY Pinkiepieinbox2.JPG TOY Rarityinbox.JPG TOY Rarityinbox2.JPG TOY TwilightSparkleinbox.JPG TOY TwilightSparkleinbox2.JPG Twilight Sparkle toy.jpg Twilight Sparkle Toys "R" Us exclusive Pony Collection Set.jpg Fashion Style and Design-A-Pony Derpy Toy 2012 Limited Edition.jpg|Derpy, the 2012 Special Edition Pony Design A Pony Set - Wave 1.jpg|Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy Design-a-pony. Fashion Style Fluttershy mane Toy.jpg|Back view of Fashion Style Fluttershy with accessories Fashion Style Fluttershy Toy 2.jpg|Fashion Style Fluttershy with accessories Fashion style Fluttershy Toy.jpg|Fashion Style Fluttershy Fashion Style Pinkie Pie Toy.jpg|Fashion style Pinkie Pie Fashion Style Rainbow Dash Toy.jpg|Rainbow Dash Fashion-rainbowdash.jpg|Rainbow Dash with accessories Princess Luna Fashion Style Toy.PNG|Fashion Style Luna Princesses Luna and Celestia.PNG|Fashion Style Luna and Celestia PrincessLunaFashionStyle L unknown.jpg|Fashion style Luna WeddingFashionLunaClothes.jpg|Wedding Fashion Luna in clothes. (no tinsel in hair or glitter and different outfit compared to Target 2 pack) Talking toys Princess Cadance toy 1.jpg Princess Cadance toy 2.jpg Princess Celestia TRU exclusive.jpg Twilight Sparkle Pegasus Unicorn toy.jpg Fast food restaurant toys Brazil McDonalds 2011 Applejack.jpg|Applejack Brazil McDonalds 2011 Pinkie Pie.jpg|Pinkie Pie Brazil McDonalds 2011 Rainbow Dash.jpg|Rainbow Dash Brazil McDonalds 2011 Twilight Sparkle.jpg|Twilight Sparkle LukeAllen1.jpeg McDonald's Happy Meal March 2012.png|March 2012 McDonald's Happy Meal girls' toys McDonalds-Happy-Meal.jpg|January 2011 Happy Meal girls' toys My-little-pony-pinkie-pie-mcdonalds-toy-e278.JPG|Pinkie Pie 2011 McDonald's happy meal toy Plush toys 4DE Twilight Sparkle plush.jpg Pinkiepie animated storyteller.jpg|Storyteller Pinkie. Twilightanimated storyteller.png|Storyteller Twilight. Miscellaneous My little pony advent calendar by scraticus-d49zqu7.jpg Rainbow Flash Official Backcard.jpg S3E13 promotional Facebook puzzle 1.jpg|A promotional puzzle on the My Little Pony Facebook page. S3E13 promotional Facebook puzzle 2.jpg S3E13 promotional Facebook puzzle 3.jpg SDCC-2012-My-Little-Pony-Display-024 1342044230.jpg Why-is-Celestia-pink.png|Possible explanation for Celestia's altered color Other generations 488px-Twilighttwinkle.jpg Bee Bop Toy G3.jpg G1-Snails-aka-Squirmy.png G3 Scootaloo toy.jpg Posey.jpg Rainbow Dash G3 toy.jpg Rainbow Dash G3.5 toy image.jpg Rainbow mom.jpg Sky Skimmer.jpg Sparkler toy.jpg Twilight-lykke.jpg US Glory toy.jpg Category:Galleries